


Asgard is people

by Lizzy0305



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: Like literally five minutes after the end scene of Ragnarok





	Asgard is people

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching ragnarok made me finally finish this...

 

 


End file.
